Numerous book covers have been devised to protect schoolbooks and other hard covered texts from moisture or grime. Many of these coverings utilize Kraft paper wrappings or are fabricated from more durable plastic materials. The application of book covers typically requires the time consuming steps of trimming the covering to size, fashioning and folding flaps, and then inserting the front and back panels of a bound book into lateral envelopes formed by the flaps. Adhesive tape may also be required to secure the protective covering into position, which will often mar a text when removed. Some conventional plastic book covers are similarly available with a coating of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive. Although intended to removably cling to the exposed surfaces of a book, such coverings are known to become troublesome to remove after long term usage. Alternatively, stretchable fabric covers which have attempted to remedy the problems of paper and plastic sleeves fall short of uniformly protecting the vulnerable surfaces of a book.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUE DATE5,004,514Pugliese et alApr. 2, 19915,013,068MaldonadoMay 7, 19915,029,900AxelrodJul. 9, 19915,056,663OstrowskiOct. 15, 19915,092,630OstrowskiMar. 3, 19925,470,109GrandeNov. 28, 19955,158,325Landis et al.Oct. 27, 19925,209,624NocolaisenMay 11, 19935,219,437Moor et alJun. 15, 19936,257,622PekerJul. 10, 2001
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,514 issued to Pugliese et al. discloses a method of making a protective book covering comprising a relatively long piece of plastic sheet material and a relatively short piece of plastic sheet material overlying the long piece. The longitudinal edges of the two sheets are heat sealed together, and there is an alternative option of applying a strip of adhesive to secure one of the longitudinal edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,068 issued to Maldonado discloses a protective envelope for a book comprising a stretchable sheet of compressible synthetic polymer fabric and a relatively thick layer of closed-cell elastomeric compressible foam that is lined on one side. The stretchable composite sheet may comprises neoprene foam and stretchable nylon, with the foam having a thickness of approximately 1/32-inch to 1/16-inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,900 issued to Axelrod discloses a wrap-around plastic cover for a bound book that is formed from a rectangular sheet having a center portion that abuts the book spine, with end portions of the sheet folded inward to enclose the front and rear covers of the book. The distal portions of the rectangular sheet thus form inward-facing flaps to receive the front and rear covers of the book as a removable cover.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,663 and 5,092,630 issued to Ostrowski disclose adjustable protective book covers having similar features. The Ostrowski '663 patent discloses an adjustable cover having releasable hook and loop fasteners or adhesives which serve to secure a book within the cover. The Ostrowski '630 patent discloses a one-size-fits-all book cover which comprises sheet material having folded over top and bottom edges, and sides with short hems. The side edges are folded over to form side pockets for insertion of the covers of a book therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,109 issued to Grande discloses an adjustable book cover made of SPANDEX material which is cut in a unique diamond shaped pattern wherein two diagonal stitched seams converge to form the apex of a triangle for inserting the book's front and back book covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,325 issued to Landis et al. discloses an adjustable book cover similar to that taught by Grande, except that the book cover forms pockets with a sinusoidal stitched seam at the lip of the insert portion of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,624 issued to Nocolaisen discloses a method for interconnecting two sheets or plates for covering a book. The cover comprises an adhesive layer applied to a narrow zone that extends along the adjacent ends of the plates. An adjoining portion of each plate is folded inward along a folding line to define an acute angle, with the longitudinal axis of the protective strip such that the free end portion of the protective strip extends beyond the edge of the sheet to form a gripping end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,437 issued to Moor et al. discloses a fabric covered book cover comprising a front leaf board, a back leaf board, and a spine having a plurality of integral ridges formed therein to promote foldability. The inner and outer surfaces of the cover are covered by woven nylon or other synthetic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,622 issued to Peker discloses a cloth book cover that is preferably made of SPANDEX. The cover has end pockets to receive the front and back covers of a book that is inserted therein. The top and bottom edges of the cover are stitched, the protruding portions of which tend to promote local wear. The formation of the end pockets requires extension of the cover material when inserting a book within the cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as herein claimed.